Vita Shdows of the Past
by Evil Rick
Summary: Vita, Vita!" Signum shaked Vita in order to awake her, the red haired girl founded herself again aboard of the TSAB helicopter, she had falled asleep "Are you okay?" "Yeah, yeah... just a bit tired, that's all" Vita decided to keep that strange d
1. Chapter 1

"Vita, Vita!"

Signum shaked Vita in order to awake her, the red haired girl founded herself again aboard of the TSAB helicopter, she had falled asleep

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah... just a bit tired, that's all" Vita decided to keep that strange dream to herself, although, she was really concerned about it, in her dream she was wearing a very ellegant swit, european, she had a doll on her hands and for some reason she was tring to reach a door through a long corridor, she looked very scared on that dream "Nonsenses" Vita though

Back to reality, Vita and Signum were leading a squad in a very important mission to capture a criminal, Maligno, a world famous terrorist, knowed for his several crimes, it is important to mention, that Maligno wasn't a mage, he hadn't any kind of magical talent, in fact, he was a mere human and even for just being a mere human, he was in the top list of the most wanted of the TSAB

Vita was worried about Tiana, who had came in that mission, the reason: Maligno was the man who Killed Tiana's brother

"Atention team, we'r aproaching the area, get reay to jump" The pilot said, through intersepted transmitions, the TSAB discovered that Maligno was operating in an abandonated junkyard, aparently, he was doing something 'big', Vita stoded up and said to the mages who were also on the helicopter

"Listen people, I want you all to move in groups of two, although this guy had no magical talent, he's very dangerous, intercept any target only with bends, we will try to avoid any casuality"

"Sr, yes Sr!" The mages replyed

"Tiana, you came with me" Vita added, Tiana jus nooded, Vita wanted to keep Tiana away from doing a stupid thing, but one wasn't forced to be an expert in order to know that Tiana would do any kind of Stupid Thing if she had the oportunity

"We are over the zone!" The Pilot screamed

"Let's move!" Signum Ordered, all the mages jumped out of the Helicopter wielding their devices, they landed outside of the junkyard, the mages aproached to the entrance of the instalation, they broke the dor's lock and got inside

"Looks like we'r out of detection, that means that we had the 'surprise element... for now" Signum said, inside the instalations, the mages founded lot of scrap metal and edifices who probably keepd more of the scrap metal, Signum ordered the mages to spread comanded only with her hand, one half of the squad move to the east area, leaded by Signum, the other half toke the weast area leaded by Vita

Vita made sure to have Tiana behind ger all the time, Vita's team keeped walking through the area until they spoted something, ahead there was some kind of edifice with windows, probably it was the administration of the place, in the entrance of it, there were several mens, armed with rifles, Vita comanded with her hand to the mages

Before the guards could do something, they all were alredy traped with magical chains, some mages contained the guys traped, Vita, Tia and therest of the mages got inside the edifice only to recive a welcoming of bullets, fortunely, the jacket barriers of the mages protected them and the attackers were traped with magical chains also

"Signum" Vita contacted Signum with their telequinetic comunication "We found hostile activity on the west area, come to back up us, I think we had him"

"I'm on my way" Signum Replyed

"Okay now..." When Vita get noticed, it was too late, Tiana wasn't with her anymore

"This can't be..." Vita thoug to herself, after comanding the mages to wait for Signum, Vita ran upstairs in tring to find Tia, of course, she wasn't able to scream her name so her only option was to ran as fast as she could

In the fifth floor, Vita finally found her, with a quick move, she jumped over Tiana's back

"Ugh!... wha?!"

"Are you stupid?!" Vita said holding Tiana's arms against the floor "We do this as a team, one person is not a team, understeand?!" Tiana just nooded, but before she could replyed, the two girls heared a strange sound comingh from the room in front of them, Vita and Tiana slowly stooded up and aproached to the room, Vita kicked the door down and the two girls entered to the room with their devices ready to attack

"Oh... you finally arrive, good I was starting to get bored" The man sited on the soffa said while munching some potatoes, it was Maligno, the most wanted of the TSAB

The guy looked very musculous, long yellow hair and an eyepatch with the form of a Skull, unshaved face and a robotic arm (bionic implant) holding a can of beer

"Maligno, we finally got you" Vita said

"Buahahahaha!!" The man laughed, but it wasn't for Vita's coment, in fact, he was laughing out of the Spongebob cartoon that he was watching on a small TV in front of him

"I love this guy, he's jus fucking funny!" Vita tried to ignore his coment, she keeped and eye on Tiana who was aiming at him, there was wrath on her eyes

"Signum, we had him, fifth floor of the main edifice" Vita said to Signum through telechinetic comunication

"Yo, you are Tiana right?" Maligno said to the orange hair girl who didn't replyed

"I knew your brother, you know? The same stupid face, you'r just like him, although I think I like you better, he was really a waste, in fact, I think tha he was gay"

"Shut up!" Vita screamed, she knew what he was tring to do

"In fact, I have here a little frind who also know you" Still sited, he pulled out a knife "You know what is it?"

"Is what you used to stab your mother on the back?" Tiana replyed

"No... but it put a smile on your brother's face, from ear, to ear, he, he..."

Tiana couldn't resist anymore, she fired against Maligno

"No!" Vita screamed but it was too late, Maligno avoided the shoots of Tiana and with a quick move, he broke her arm and grabed her by the neck placing her as a human shield with the Knife holded on Tiana's neck

"Release her!" Vita ordered

"I... I'm soryy... Vita..." Tiana said with her arm hanging

"Drop your weapon, or I'll kill her!" Maligno screamed

"Don't do it... shoot!" Tiana said

"I'm warning you... release her!"

"She's gonna die Vita, unless you drop your hammer... NOW!" the knife was ready to cut Tiana's air pipe, Vita had no choise

"Okay... okay, I'm droping it" Vita Droped graf Eissen and raised her hands, Maligo walked to another door still holding Tiana

"Well Tiana, is a shame we hadn't more time to... know each other, but I think this is the goodbye!" The guy smashed Tianas head against the wall and then launched her against Vita, Vita grabed her, she was unconcius, when the red haired girl raised her head she saw that Maligno was droping something to the room, 3 little balls,when Vita looked better she saw them, granades!

Vita grabed Tiana and Graf Eissen and jumped out of the room just in time to avoid the explotion

"Mage down, I have a mage down!" Vita screamed, she leaved Tiana on the floor, then she grabed Graf Eissen and started to chase Maligno, she go through the same door that Maligno toke, several passages and more stairs until she finally reached the roof, just in time to catch Maligno before he could go on board of an helicopter who was parked there

"Stop Right there Maligno!" She screamed, Maligno stoped and raised his hands

"Well, well... I think you got me kid..."

"Save your words for the judge!"

"Really?" A misterius voice replyed behind her, she quickly turned to saw another guy, one that she had never saw before, the guy was really thin, a strange red costume and a big point hat, green skin, yes. the guy had green skin, a horrible face, like a skelleton and glowing yellow eyes, something was sure, this guy wasn't human

"What the...?! And who are you?!" Vita asked

"My name is Parca..." The monster replyed while launching some kind of gas out of his mouth to Vita, it was like smoke, Vita started to cough after looking at the misterius guy again

"... and we both are going to have a little, conversation" Something was wrong this time, Vita got dizzy, confused, and when she looked at the guy, her face had turned even more scary, it was horrible, like a monster taked from some kind of Nightmare, Vita got scared, Vita got really scared

"G-Get away from...me!" Vita screamed

"Why? Are you scared?" Parca kiked and hited Vita who was unable to defend herself, every time she looked at him, her appearance was even more horrible, Parca keepd attacking Vita with hits and kicks until she was in the border of the roof

"You aren't as 'strong' as she said, too bad, it was really disapointing" Parca said "But well, see you again some day" Parca kicked Vita who was launched out of the roof and filled in all the scrap metal with violence, she feeled even worse, her head was spining, her arms and legs didn't respond

"S-S-Signum!" She managed to comunicate telechinetically with Signum

"What? Vita? Wath is it?!"

"Help... me!"

Vita falled unconcius

"Vita?! Vita! VITA!"


	2. Chapter 2

CENTERIMGi278./albums/kk86/EvilRick/VitaShadowsofthePastlogo.png/IMG/CENTER

SPOILER"Chapter 2"

SPOILER"Event 2"IMGi278./albums/kk86/EvilRick/VSOTPevent2.png/IMG/SPOILER

Vita awaked confuesd, she had have that strange dream again, she, dressed with a very ellegant european costume, with a doll on her hads, tring to reach that door, but this time, when she reached it, a strangue man stoped her from opening it, it was a tall man, but Vita couldn't remember his face

She found herself on a hospital bed, flowers and chocolates around her with leyends like "get better soon" or "we love you"

"Vita! You finally awake!" Vita turned and saw Shamal getting inside the room, the doctor aproached to her and kissed the red haired girl in the forehead before start checking her eyes and face in order to see if everything was okay

"Shamal. Wh-What happened?"

"You were unconcius for 3 days"

"3 days?! But... but..."

"You were druged Vita, with a strange kind of allusinogen, when we found you, your blood was full of it, the good thing is that I managed to aislate it, creating a counter sustance who encapsulated the drug allowing your body to expulsate it through your sweat"

"Uh?" Vita replyed totally confused, Shamal just giggled

"I mean that I created the antidote... but if I had delayed a few hours more... your mind would broke, this sustance create strong allusinations who are not, well... very nice"

"Yeah, that's for sur..." Before Vita could finish, she remembered what happened on the roof in the junkyard

"Maligno! Were is he?"

"He escaped"

"Damn it! And Parca?"

"Eh... Who?"

"Parca! The guy who was with Maligno! The one who launched me the gas, that, made me this!"

"Don't... you'r telling me that this Parca guy used the allusinogen as a... weapon?"

"The guy is not a human" Vita said "He launched the gas from his mouth, and he said something... strange..."

"What?"

"He said 'You are not as strong as she said' or something like that"

"I think that we must see Hayate" shamal Replyed --

"Nanoha"

"mmm..."

"Nanoha"

"mmm..."

"Nanoha!"

"Woa!" Nanoha falled from the bed because of the scream of Fate, she quickly reincorporated

"We are late Nanoha" Fate said pointing at the clock on the wall "We were suposed to randevous with Hayate like half hour ago!"

"S-Sorry Fate,it's just that... woahhh... Lately I had been very tired, I supose that it's all that train with..."

"Stop laing to me!"

"Eh?" Only at this point Nanoha noticed that Fate was really angry

Fate throw Nanoha's clothes to the bed and without saing something she turned away

"I'll wait for you down in the car!" Fate said before closing the door

Really confused, Nanoha get dressed and quickly ran downstairs in order to randevous with Hayate who was alredy sited in the driver's site of the vehicle, Nanoha opened the door of the passager's site and got inside the vehicle, Fate started to drive without saing a word

"Ehhh... Fate, it's everything okay?"

"No,Nanoha"

"I'm sorry for fallen asleep again, but as I said..."

"It's not for that!"

"Uh... so?"

Fate toke from her pocket a paper and gave it to Nanoha, she opened it and saw what it was, what she was tring to hide from Fate since long ago: Vivio's Notes

"Oh, crap" Nanoha replyed

"5 on magical actitudes & aplications, 5 on belkan escriture and lecture, she never presented half of the homeworks and 0 on conduct!"

"I... I'm sorry Fate..."

"Why you never told me?"

"I knew that you would get angry with her"

"And why shouldn't I get angry with her?! Nanoha, she's 16! She is no longer a little kid, she must understeand that not all is 'games and friends'... I know that you really love her, and belive me, I love her as much as you... but she must madurate"

"I know... but, I still saw her as my little girl"

"Nanoha, I..." Before Fate could finish, the sound of the vehicle's comunicator started to bip, Fate activated it and in the olografic screen appeared Hayate's face

"Hey, I finally found you, I was just about to call the aereal and naval force, were have you been?"

"Hi Hayate, eh, sorry, we are a bit late, but we'll arrive in a few minutes" Fate replyed

"Well, you better get hurry, Vita just awaked and she needs to tell us something important"

"Vita awaked? Good news! Yeah, we are on our way" Nanoha replyed --

B1 Hour later, TSAB Section 6 departments, Hayate's office"/B

"An allusionogen Gas?" Fate asked

"Yes, Vita was drugen with a powerfull allusinogen gas" Shamal replyed

"Maligno?" Hayate asked

"No" Vita replyed "Another guy named Parca, he shooted the gas against me"

"Vita, we searched the data and there is no information about any criminal named 'Parca' are you sure?"

"Totally! The guy wasn't human, and he was sided with Maligno, so if we find Maligno, we find Parca"

"Right, we alredy have an entire squad of intelligence searching for Maligno" Hayate said while standing up from her chair "We only need to wait for him to make a bad move and we will have him"

While Hayate keeped talking, Nanoha noticed that Vita looked very strange, she aproached to the little mage and asked her

"Hey Vita, it's everytinh Okay?"

"Uh? Yeah, yeah... uh, don't be silly! Oh, I forgot to ask, Is Tiana Okay?"

"Yes, she's fine and worried for you, she thinks that is her fault that Maligno managed to escape"

"Mmm... Maligno tricked her, it's not her fault"

Nanoha didn't know, but Vita was worried about that strange dream of she, tring to reach that door, it looked so real, morte than a dream it seemed like a memory, an old one

In that moment Signum entered in the room

"Hayate"

"What is it Signum?" Hayate asked

"We found him"

BCentral City, Mall's auto parking/B

The expensive vehicles arrived to the Auto Parking of the main Mall of CentralCity, mens well armed get down of the cars, drug traficants

"Well, my dear friends! Nice to see you again!" Maligno said aproaching to the leaders of the mens with Parca walking behind him

"Keep your formalities for yourself!" One of the traficants said

"Oh... come on! Don't need to get angry" Maligno replyed

"Really?" The traficant made a signal and two of the mans pulled out a corpse of a guy out of one of the car's trunk and droped it at Maligno's feets "This is what your stupid sustance makes to our clients, how are we suposed to sell drugs to the adicts of the city, if there are no adicts on the city?!"

"But they are buing, no?"

"Listen you Asshole! We are not very pleased, in fact, maybe we will blow your head and the one of your friend with the Halloween mask just for fun, how about that?"

"Oh my sweet heart, we don't want to start an unecesary fight. Did we?" A female's voice replyed

A woman dressed in black appeared behind Maligno and Parca, she wasn't very tall, her entire body was covered with a long black tunic, black gloves, and a silver maks covering her face, she had in her hands a long black cane, she stood in the front of the traficants "I asure you that our sustance is the best that you can find, and it's cheap, we had alredy on that truck 5 tons of the stuff and I'm only asking you something in exchange... Did you have it?"

The traficant pulled out of his jacket an old scroll, it looked very old, tied with a little red rope

"Ahhh,my dear, I could kiss you for that, now give it to me and you can take your drug" The misterius woman replyed

"You know" The traficant said "I was very curius of why you were giving to me all that drug only for a pice of paper that I stoled from the belkan museum, it was very illustrative to find all this about... the order of the 7 white kings... And the Master Light"

"I told you to NOT READ IT!"

"The price is doubled... and I want money, not your stupid Drug"

"I will not bagger with a stupid Drug traficant like you!" The strange woman sounded very angry " Give me now the scroll and I'll conciderate to not kill you"

"To bad you pea..."

One of the cars expolted interrupting the guy, after that Nanoha appeared among the traficants

"TSAB! You are under arrest!"

"Shit! RUUUUUN!" The traficant said, all the mens started tyo run away, but the place got full of mages and all them were catched"

"This Idiots again!" Maligno said

"Time to go" Parca replyed

Maligno, Parca and the woman in Black ran back to the truck in wich they arrived

"Is he!" Vita screamed pointing at Parca "Some of the mages ran at the fugitives and tried to get them, but Parca launched the strange gas against them, the mages falled screaming and covering their faces, Maligno and the other got aboard the truck and started to drive out of the complex

"Oh no, you don't" Vita said while starting to chase the vehicle, the driver was good, Vita saw that Maligno, Parca and the woman in Black ran at the back of the truck, so the driver was another one, Vita keeped fling behind the vehicle, she didn't wanted to attack it directly, because she wanted to capture them alive

"Stop!! Stop right now!!" Vita screamed while following the Vehicle but in an instant, the vehicle made a 180╨ turn and now was runing againt Vita, the mage stoped and she managed to saw the driver, the only thing she saw was a blue face, a human blue face after that, in a green flash the vehicle disapeared, it was teletransported, some opne teletransported the truck out of the place

"What the Hell was that?!" Vita said to herself, only a very powerfull mage would be able to teletransportate something so big in less than a second

"Vita!" Nanoha screamed while fling in direction to the little mage

"Were are they?"

"Someone teletransportated them out, I wonder what did they wanted?"

"I think that it was this" Nanoha said while showing a strange, old scroll to Vita/SPOILER 


	3. Chapter 3

"This doesn't make any sence" Vita said to herself looking at the old scroll

"The Power of the Master Light lies in the eyes of the 7 kings of the White Order" This was the only phrase plasmed on the old paper

"What does it means?" Nanoha asked

"I had no Idea" Hayate Replyed "The 7 Kings of the White Order? The Master Light? I don't get it"

"Well, wathever it is, that woman seemed to want it" Fate said while grabing the scroll

For some reason, Vita sence that she had heared about the Master Light and the 7 kings of the white Order before, it was pretty strange, she feeled herself linked to this words but couldn't figurate exactly why

"I found something!" The voice of Yunno was heared from out of the room, he entered very quick to Hayate's Office, placing a book on the table

"What is it Yunno?" Nanoha asked

"I found this about the Master Light, years ago, in an island of the world of Sahkar, members of the TASB found a table written in ancient Belka who said the words

... 5 winds.  
... over the edge.  
... tiger.  
... Master Light.  
... end of the...

"That only leaves more questions" Signum added

"I know, it is not much, but it is all that I could find, nothing about the 7 kings of the white order though"

"But something tells me that in that island we can find more about it" Vita said "We must go to that place"

"Uhmmm... there is a little trouble,we had no relations with the world of Sahkar, and even worse, there is a Civil War in that nation" Yunno added

"Oh,crap! It makes no diference, we must find out what is this Master Light in order to find out what did thes woman wants, there must be something we can do"

"Well... there is one option, we can teletransportate one mage to the island" Rein said looking at a olographic screen on Hayate's table

"Why just one?" Vita asked

"Well, that island had a strange magic energy who seems to be blocking most of our magic, aparently, it only allows to teletransportate, keep comunication, and get out one mage at time... it's very... strange"

"Okay, I'llgo then" Vita added

"W-Wait! Vita you can't be talking seriusly, we are not sure about this! We don't know if there is truly information about this scroll in that island, is too dangerous also" Hayate replyed to her dear Vita verry worried, she knew Vita, she knew that when something got on her head, there was no way of making her change of mind... and she was right

"Hayate, this guya are sealing that allusinogen as a drug! They are killing people probably because they want this 'Master Light' we must stop them, and if there is sometyhing on that island that may help us, we are loosing precius time" Hayateremained silent, she aproached to Vita and replyed her

"That's my little Vita, alway risking herself in order to protect the people she loves"

"H-Hayate!" Vita got ruborisated

"Okay, are you ready?" Hayate asked

"Totally"

Vita activated Graf Eissen and her Jacket barrier before steping on the teletransportation chamber in the TSAB edifices

"Cordenates ready" Rain said

"Are you still sure of this?" Hayate asked

"Yeah, go to the island and find the rest of the table, how hard can it be?"

"He, he... that's my Vita, do you had the table?"

Vita raised a blue bag before placing it on her back, she had with her the table in order to find the rest of it

"Okay... let's go!" Hayate ordered

The machine in wich Vita was standing started to glow, a yellow light appeared beneath her, it growed and growed and after some seconds, Vita had dissapeared --

"What the...! Uh! WOAAA!!" This was the first words of the little mage after founding herself in the middle of a big ocean and falling inside the blu wather, she quickly started to swim until her head was finally out of the wather

At the distance, she spoted a big island with an enormus castle in the top of it, at her back she heared a strange sound, like a song being humed, she turned and saw a fisher's boat with a veru curius young guy rowing it, she was the one who was huming that song

"Hey... You! Any chance of a hand?" Vita said while swiming to the boat, the guy noticed her and helped her to get aboard

Aboard the boat Vita had a better look to this guy, he was like 18 years old, brown short hair, and green eyes

"T-Thanks..." Vita said

"He, he you aren't a mermaid, right?" The guy said

"Uf... uf... No... Uh, who are you?"

"My name is Cross, Alphonse Cross at your service... and you?"

"Just Vita"

"What are you doing here" Alphonse asked "This isn't a good place to swim"

"I'm suposed to be on that Island"

"He, are you sure? This island is about to be bombed!"

"Eh!... by who?"

"Well... by the navy of course!" Alphonse replyed while pointing at a enormus navy of ships and planes at the distance that Vita still didn't get noticed"

"Crap!" Vita replyed

"Oh, don't worry my dear, there is someone in the island I need to find first, those navy chaps won't attack untill they get my signal" Alphonse giggled and toke a small bottle who said "Grape juice" but before he could drink it, a shoot broke the bottle, it wasfrom a snipper from the island

"What t...! That was my last bottle you bounders!!" Alphonse screamed very angry, Vita looked among the boat and find a strange pistol, she grabed it and pointed it against the sniper on the island

"Wait! Don't!" Alphonse screamed to Vita

"Get down!" Vita said after shooting the pistol who was actually a flaregun, the flame hit the enemy soldier who falled dead

"Wow! That was a good shoot!" Alphonse said

"Well, I don't think much out of this weapon"

"But I'm afraid you let the cat out of the bag now!" Alphonse said while starting to row again

"Why?" Vita asked

An explosion at the side of the boat, made the boat literraly 'fly' after falling to the wather again

"What's going on?!" Vita asked

"Ha, that flare was the signal! Is gonna be a bit hard from now on" Alphonse replyed with a smile on his face, Vita noticed that the planes and boats were attacking the island

"Damn it!" Vita said "Listen, if you can take us to the island without get us killed, I'll help you find your friend, Okay?"

"Of course my dear, conciderate it done!" Alphonse replyed while the boat keeped aproaching to the island in the midle of that battle 


End file.
